You Only Live Once
by Owen96
Summary: As you know, the Happy Tree gang never worry about dying, because when they do, they come back to life the next day! Well, it is not like that anymore. Splendont made it that when they die, they will never come back. Will they help each other to survive? Or will they all die?...Again?


Me: I really like HTF, and if you look at my profile, there are two HTF fics in my 'Upcoming Fics' section, that I put there a while ago. So basically, that creepy object The Cursed Idol went too far this time. It used its epically gruesome powers to make it so when one of the friends die, they will not come back to life. They must work together to stay alive and not do anything stupid. Yeah, it will be hard for Lumpy. Anyway, this is the first chapter, and enjoy! Oh yeah, please please please review! I went on the website to get all of the characters by the way, lol. Cro-Marmot and Mr. Pickles won't be joining in because they are not really main characters.

...

Cuddles, Giggles, Flippy, Toothy, Lumpy, Petunia, Handy, Sniffles, Pop, Cub, Flaky, The Mole, Disco Bear, Nutty, Russell, Lifty, Shifty, Mime, Splendid and Lammy were relaxing in Cuddles's huge house. Cuddles invited them all to his house for no reason.

'Oh...My...God...' whispered Petunia.

'What?' asked Sniffles.

'A...a...CRUMB!' cried Petunia, bursting into tears and grabbing her paper bag.

She picked up the crumb and put it in the bin.

'Good...' she said, and walked over to the other three girls, Giggles, Flaky and Lammy.

'Mr. Pickles was such an idiot today. I mean, he STABBED my teddy bear because I was playing with it and not him. Talk about attitude!' Lammy exclaimed, rubbing the back of her neck.

'Nobody likes Mr. Pickles. Especially me' said Petunia. 'He killed me in all the episodes you featured in!'

'Not really' said Lammy. 'I had a tiny part in 'All in Vein'. Lumpy crushed me and ate Mr. Pickles'

'Fine! All of the other ones you featured in' muttered Petunia.

'Um...What does this do?' asked Lumpy to Handy, holding up a blender.

'Ugh, Lumpy, go and ask The Mole' groaned Handy.

'But...He can't see or speak' whispered Cuddles.

'Exactly' said Handy and chuckled.

'Uh oh...' said Flippy, stepping back from a drawer.

'What?' asked Flaky.

'The Cursed Idol is in here' he whispered.

'BREAKING NEWS!' screamed the news reporter on the TV. 'We had a LIVE interview with The Cursed Idol, and he said that whenever one of the Happy Tree Friends die, they will never come back to life. SHOCKER!'

'Stupid rumours...' muttered Russell.

Suddenly he tripped on his peg leg and fell onto the stove. It burned his face completely, making him scream in agony. After a while, he stopped screaming. The others waited patiently for him to come back. He didn't.

'Maybe the rumour was true...' whispered Petunia.

'IT WAS, SUCKERS!' laughed The Cursed Idol, jumping to the window. 'YOU ALL WILL DIE IN FIVE SECONDS!'

He then jumped out, leaving the others shocked.

'Shit...' whispered Nutty.

'What are we going to do, guys?' asked Shifty nervously.

'We just have to stick together and make sure none of us die' said Splendid.

'We always die in stupid ways...' muttered Disco Bear, dancing over to the cookie jar and taking one.

'Guys, there is no food left and I'm hungry!' moaned Pop.

'You can't go to the store alone. Who wants to go with Pop?' asked Flippy.

Cub clapped his hands and giggled.

'No, Cub, not you' muttered Flippy, turning to the girls. 'Flaky? Giggles? Petunia? Um, what exactly is your name? Oh right, Lammy'

All of them shook their heads.

'I will' said Toothy, standing up. 'I want a lollipop on the way anyway'

The others waved to Pop and Toothy as they went out into the streets.

'They will probably die' said Handy.

...

'Here we are' smiled Pop, turning to Toothy, who had multiple bruises and a missing leg.

A small pool of blood formed around Toothy. They walked inside, and found themselves alone.

'COOKIES!' screamed Pop, running down the aisle and away from Toothy.

'Um...Okay' said Toothy, skipping down to the kids aisle.

As he ran, Toothy looked at the multiple stuff on sale. Suddenly he slipped and fell, his bone quickly bursting out of his skin.

'OUCH!' he screamed and began crying.

Suddenly, many weapons fell around him, forming a circle.

'Uh oh...' Toothy whispered.

...

Pop came running to Toothy with a box of cookies.

'Hey! I had to look through all the weapons to find them, but I did!' he cheered, then opened his eyes.

Many swords had impaled through Toothy, making him look like a zombie.

'Yuck' said Pop and shuddered, running out of the store.

...

The door opened and Pop came through, holding the cookies.

'Um...Where is Toothy?' asked Cuddles.

'Oh yeah, Toothy. Um...He is dead' he said sheepishly.

'WHAT!? HOW!?' cried Petunia, starting to cry.

'Yeah, about that...I had to go through the weapons to get to the cookies, and you can kinda guess what happened next...'

'God dammit...' whispered Flippy.

...

A/N: There you have it. Not very long for a first chapter, but I hope you guys still enjoyed. The next part is coming soon!


End file.
